Stars
by FloralBlunts
Summary: What happens on the roof top of Kyle's house when Stan and Kyle haven't seen each other for ten months?
1. Chapter 1

Stan had come over earlier. He called me last night and thought it be cool to sleepover for old times sake. That might not be what sixteen year olds do because according to Stan's dad, people would think we're "funny." Who can blame us? We go to separate high schools and we haven't actually seen each other in ten months. Stan's not the kind of guy who just abandons and forgets about their inseparable best friend.

"Beatles rock band?" Stan eyed the game case he held. We sat on the floor searching for a game in the television cabinet.

I shrugged. "Yeah, what about it?

"Don't you get high after watching hippies and psychedelic screen affects after doing nothing but concentrating on the video for a good 3 minutes?" He raised an eyebrow.

"That's something Cartman would say, and screw you the Beatles are the greatest band in music history."

"Oh god, Cartman." He palmed his forehead. He smiled probably reminiscing about all the fights we had together. "Haven't seen him in a while."

The truth is we go to different high schools. I go to Math and Science College Prep, Stan got accepted to another school that has a high chance of giving him a scholarship if he continued his football career, and Cartman moved to North Park after his mom finally got married to some business man. Kenny is working with his brother in the car shop, he rarely bothers to go to school. To be honest, everyone we know got mixed up in different high schools. We all try keeping in touch.

"Yeah well, hopefully if we ever do meet up, he would have changed."

Stan scoffed. "By changed I hope you mean thinner because that mind of his is stubborn as fuck."

I chuckled. "I think I have more games in my room." I got up and Stan followed me towards my room.

We quietly walked up the stairs since Ike was sleeping. We entered my room and he looked around, observing the pictures and posters I had on my wall. My room wasn't a complete mess, I try to keep it organized when we moved to this house. My dad been working for more clients in the past couple of years, so we have a little more money.

Stan stared at my Tears for Fears poster. "Dude, your room's huge."

I shrugged. "It's okay I guess, not that I'm complaining or anything."

"You have a walk in closet?" Stan exclaimed in the other end of my closet.

I blinked and thought for a second. "Stan?"

He peaked through my clothes. "Yeah?"

"What did you say?" I turned to him.

"I said you have a walk in closet. Dude this closet is probably going to be bigger than my first apartment." He chuckled.

"Oh. Okay nevermind."

He walked back out and jumped on my bed. "Kyle." He said.

"What." I turned to him from my computer. He suddenly put his hands on his hips and propped his head on his elbows.

"Draw me like on of your french girls."

I threw a marker at him and he screamed. "Get off my bed you pervert." I said.

Some time passed, and after watching re-runs of The Office on my laptop, Stan started whining. "Kyylllle." He hung half his body off the edge of my bed.

"Yes Stan?" I said in a monotone voice.

"I'm hungry."

I sighed. "Do you want chips?"

He nodded his head. "Can I has a sandwich too?"

"Um okay that's sexist."

"Um okay, you're a guy."

I scoffed. "Irregardless! Telling someone to make them a sandwich is degrading."

"Bitch!" He playfully yelled. "You better get your ass in the kitchen and make me a sandwich!"

"Or what?!" I yelled smiling back.

"Or I'll burn all your sweater vests!"

I gasped. "You wouldn't."

"But I would."

I sighed. "You're getting fucking Cheetos, I don't even care."

"Thank youuu, I love youuu."

I flipped him off. When I went downstairs and made my way to the cabinet, I heard a thump upstairs.

For a second I stopped and stood still, darting my eyes back and forth. I shrugged it off and continued searching for chips, but then I heard my guitar fall and I heard a second thump, this time a bit louder.

I quickly walked up the stairs to check what the thump was. When I opened my bedroom door I saw that my window was open.

"What the hell..." I approached my window and saw Stan standing on the platform that connected to my house. "Stan!" I harshly whispered. "Stan, what the hell are you doing!?"

"Kyle this is awesome!" Stan beamed. "You can see all the stars!" He looked up admiring the thousands of sparkling celestial stars that spread across the sky.

"Dude get away from there, you're making me nervous!" I hissed.

Stan stood of the edge of the platform looking down about 20 feet.

"Stan!" I barked. Crouching, I crawling out my window on the platform to force him back inside. Once I actually stood up, my vision blurred and my head spinned. The wind blew against my face and all I could see was the top of roofs and the night sky.

"Woah, woah Kyle." Stan rushed towards me holding me steady by my shoulders. "Don't fall." He chuckled. I sat down on the platform until I regained steady vision.

"God, you're such an asshole."

He laughed. "But you love me." He sat down with me. "How do you not come out here every night? It's so peaceful!" He motioned his hands towards the sky and a view of the Stark lake.

"Well just from what you've seen, you can say I'm afraid of heights."

He nodded. "Well, lay down." He grabbed my shoulder and gently pushed me down.

He was right. The stars were beautiful. I smiled and almost laughed in amazement.

"Right?" He said.

"I never even really thought about looking up and just admiring any of this."

"All your life of living in a mountain town with no city surrounding us?"

I shook my head still gazing at the stars. "But you know what's wierd? I studied constellations."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like, that one." I pointed to my right. "That's Virgo, and Coma Berenices, and-"

"Woah, english please?"

I sat up. "I can read palms too!"

"Mr. smarty pants over here, what else can you do since the past ten months?"

"Make spaghetti?"

Stan clapped sarcastically.

"Laugh now, but once you taste it you'll be hiring me as your personal chef."

"Whatever, my microwave and I are practically married to each other, I'd never betray it." Then Stan's phone rung. When he sat up checking it, his expression changed. "It's Wendy." He grimaced.

I mumbled "You and Wendy still keep in touch?"

He shrugged. "I guess. I mean I officially broke up with her in seventh grade, you'd think she'd leave me alone by now." He sighed.

My stomach churned at the thought of Wendy and Stan going out, or that they even keep in touch still. Not that I was jealous or anything...

"She won't leave me alone, or stop pushing to have feelings for each other. I don't think she accepts the fact that I'm over her. I don't even want do anything with her, she put me through shit! You know it took me a long time to get over being a cynical asshole?"

"Oh...Yeah she kinda was the pushy bitch huh?"

He smirked. "That's how she get's what she wants."

I glanced around before asking "Have you had any other girlfriends?"

He looked at me. "Umm...ahaha." He thought about it for a second. "Yee-...no, not really." He rubbed his neck. "Go ahead make fun of me."

"Why would I? I never even had one." I mumbled.

"You mean you never got with Rebecca?"

"Stan that was fourth grade, I changed."

He raised an eyebrow. "Changed?"

My mouth hung open in attempt to say something, but I was more surprised at myself for even mentioning anything. "It-it's nothing. Nevermind."

"Kyle, what do you mean changed?" He asked

"It's literally nothing, like I mean, it shouldn't mean anything right? Everyone goes though it." My voice choked.

"It?"

I groaned in frustration. Why couldn't I just say it?

Stan reached over and touched my cheek. For a moment my body tensed and my face instantly burned up.

His eyes widened a bit. "Are you gay?" He let go.

"Uh! Maybe?...yeah? I don't kn-uugghhh." I groaned burring my face in my hands.

"Dude it's alright." He gently took my hands from my face.

"I feel terrible."

"Why?"

"Because you're my best friend, I should be able to tell you this!"

He shrugged. "I could understand it's hard to come out. To be honest", He said. "I was bi-curious during high school."

I looked at him. "What?"

He nodded. "Scott Harris. During summer football before freshman year we were in the locker rooms."

"Oh god." I smiled.

"Cliche, I know right?" He said."But anyway, it was so awkward the way he came onto me. It was after the showers, in the changing room. He stands in front of me just kind of staring at me with the slightest smile on his lips. He says 'you're blocking my locker.' But before I can move he goes 'no, no wait it's okay.' Scott reached over my shoulder to get something from his locker but he was so close to me. I could have moved but, I don't know why I didn't. So he reaches over me and whispers 'you're Stan Marsh right?' My body tenses and I respond. He goes 'you're pretty cute.'"

"Wow."

"And then I got a boner."

I burst out laughing. "Wooww."

"Hey it was pretty hot." He shrugged.

I calmed down. "Wait but you said you 'were' bi-curious."

"I did."

"So...do you know now or?"

He shrugged. "Oh you said you can read palms right?"

"Y-yeah. Here give me your right hand." He held out his hand for me. Slowly, I grazed the tip of my fingers around his palm, studying the lines engraved in his hand. "You're a water hand."

"Does that mean I can water bend, cause that be badass I mean I could like-"

"No. It means you're sensitive. You're a dreamer and you help unhappy people, like remember when you were against animal cruelty, with the whole whale thing against Japanese people?"

"Yeah. What about the lines on my palm?"

I read those. "Curved heart line, passionate. Straight head, logical thinker, but you have an island on it. That means a huge problem in your life is bothering you." I looked up at him but he wasn't paying attention. He was looking at the lake.

"Remember when we were little Kyle?"

His fingers intertwined with mine. I looked down, confused about what he was talking about.

"Um."

"When we would go to the lake and sit on the rocks? I was depressed and you would yell at me for being stupid, and that I was being stupid for being with Wendy? "

"Stan-"

"But then in the end you'd comfort me by going to the theater or watching Terrance and Philip together?"

I just looked at him. Finally he said. "I miss those days."

"Doesn't everyone?"

"I mean being close to you."

Stan gazed at me with this unreadable look on his face. He was holding my hands, but I could feel his short breath and his soft lips brushing against mine. I closed my eyes as I kissed him back slowly, wanting to just take in every moment of what seems like something I've waited forever for. I moaned quietly against his lips as he kissed me even more.

After he kissed me, his forehead gently rested against mine. He told me, "I don't ever want to be away from you for 10 months again."

I smiled. "Me neither."


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't sleep. I couldn't sleep at all. It's two in the morning and my parents still aren't back from the party they went to celebrating dad's success.

I couldn't stop thinking of Stan kissing me. How amazing it felt, how happy I was, and how right it felt for me. Unfortunately that caused me to quietly sneak out of my bedroom without waking Stan and watch Full House on Nick at Nite, the only show that wasn't paid programing.

Eventually I couldn't concentrate on the show to get my mind off things, so got up from the couch and made my way to the kitchen with this sense of anxiousness. All I needed was water right now.

When I frantically searched for a glass, I heard Stan's footsteps prodding down the stairs quietly. He walked over to where I was by the kitchen counter. I could sense his worried eyes searching me.

"Kyle?"

I almost choked on the water. I could've been over reacting, but Stan is three feet away from me, shirtless, and pajama pants hugging dangerously below his hips.

"Yeah?" I wiped my mouth with my wrist, turning around to face him.

He looked over at the television. "Couldn't sleep?" I shook my head and he nodded. "Me neither." I could tell Stan was also thinking about it.

The two of us stood in the kitchen awkwardly, our eyes wandering around our surroundings.

"So are we-?" We both said in unexpected unison.

His mouth opened trying to say something, or waited for me to say something.

"I mean-" Again, in unison.

He nervously laughed. "You go."

"Are we...like, you know, together? Or was that kiss just...because we haven't seen each other in a long time?"

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Did it not mean anything to you?" I could hear the disappointment in his voice.

"N-no! I mean yes!" I groaned. "It's just that I've never been with anyone so I don't know when exactly relationships begin."

He looked at me, giving me time to explain myself.

"I've never been with anyone. And yes, Stan that kiss meant something. In fact, it meant everything to me. Why do you think I can't sleep?!" I gestured towards the television. "I just want to know what you think, of me, and what's going to happen between us."

Stan approached me with this soft look in his eyes. "I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you too!" The words slipped out of my mouth.

He smiled sadly. "The thing is, I don't want to ruin our friendship, Kyle." He held my hands.

"We could still be friends Stan, but I want to be more than that!" I pleaded. "I need you."

His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me close to his body and hugging me. "Ever since I was twelve I dreamed of you saying that." I could feel his fast heart beat against my chest. "That's a pretty long time, Kyle, you made me suffer."

I chuckled. "You're going to make me suffer if you don't kiss me right now."

Stan let go and held my chin up. He leaned in, finally kissing me against the kitchen counter. Gradually, he kissed me more rough, more desperately, grabbing a hold of my waist and pulling me towards him.

His soft lips grazed my jaw, nestling his lips on my neck.

"Ah...Stan..." I moaned, becoming limp. He kissed my neck softly, traveling up and down, sucking gently.

I let out a whimper and groaned. He smiled against my ear. "You'll wake up Ike."

I looked at him innocently, teasing him. "We could go in the basement. There's an extra guest room." I whispered. "We can be as loud as we want down there."

His eyes widened. "I-I uh." He choked. I tugged at the hem of his pants and boxers. "God yes."

He picked me up as I wrapped my legs around his hips, still kissing him. We made our way downstairs to the guest bedroom and that night, I lost my virginity to Stan.


End file.
